


Burn it Down

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Jason's Trainwreck [5]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Breakup Fic, Dick is an ass, M/M, Song fic, jason is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: After an Arkham breakout, Dick has a conversation with Jason, where he makes a large mistake.Dick Grayson will burn.





	Burn it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!This was supposed to be up much earlier, but I couldn't find the right song for what was going to happen in this fic. Now that I've looked somewhere other than nineties love songs, I found it. I hope you guys enjoy!

_ The cycle repeated _

_ As explosions broke in the sky _

Another day, another Arkham breakout. Nothing new there, but Jason still cursed in every language he knew, because of course it had to happen on one of the few nights both he and Dick had off from patrol.

_ All that I needed _

_ Was the one thing I couldn't find _

It was rough, seemed like everyone decided to leave that night. Jason pulled Poison Ivy and was currently being batted around like a baseball.

_ And you were there at the turn _

_ Waiting to let me know _

When he finally finished up, Jason dragged himself back to the cave for debriefing. Dick was standing by his motorcycle, waiting for the others to depart. When Dick and Jason were the only ones left, Dick spoke up. “Jay, can you meet me at my place? We need to talk.”

_ We're building it up _

_ To break it back down _

When Jason made it there, he was tired, sore and done with life. He really just wanted to have a shower and nap. When he entered the apartment, his gut started to scream at him to leave.

_ We're building it up _

_ To burn it down _

Dick was leaning on the couch, and he looked stressed. Jason stepped forward, tense and ready for anything.

_ We can't wait _

_ To burn it to the ground _

“Jason, I can’t do this anymore.”

_ The colors conflicted _

_ As the flames climbed into the clouds _

Jason swore he heard the sound of his heart shriveling up. “What?” Anything except for that.

_ I wanted to fix this _

_ But couldn't stop from tearing it down _

“I can’t, do, this, whatever this is.” The elder confessed. “But I just can’t do a relationship right now.”

_ And you were there at the turn _

_ Caught in the burning glow _

Dick was torn as he saw Jason’s heart break, and was already dreading what Damian was going to do to him when he found out. 

_ And I was there at the turn _

_ Waiting to let you know _

“And, you couldn’t have told me this, before? Like, when you said you wanted to go out with me?” Jason retorted, and Dick cringed.

_ We're building it up _

_ To burn it down _

“Look, Jason-”

_ We can't wait _

_ To burn it to the ground _

“No!”

_ You told me, "Yes," _

_ You held me high _

“Here’s the thing, Dick. It is not okay to lead someone on like this.” He was trying to stay calm.

_ And I believed when you told that lie _

_ I played soldier, you played king _

“And not only that, but you wait until I think I’m safe. Until I stop worrying about the other shoe dropping-” Here Jason’s eyes started to mist.

_ And struck me down, when I kissed that ring _

_ You lost that right, to hold that crown _

“But I guess you’re too much of a golden boy to give a shit, right? After all, you’ve got everyone else to love you-” His voice was climbing now, gaining fuel until he burned out.

_ I built you up, but you let me down _

_ So when you fall, I'll take my turn _

“-So why would you need me? After all, I’m the broken one, can’t taint our wondrous Grayson! I may be trash-” He stopped here for a moment, and Dick took a step forward, only for Jason to flinch backwards.

_ And fan the flames _

_ As your blazes burn _

Jason glared at Dick, pretending that anger wasn’t the only thing keeping tears at bay. “-But I’m trash with enough self respect to not deal with your bullshit.”

_ And you were there at the turn _

_ Waiting to let me know _

He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door as hard as he could, hopefully causing a noise complaint. His dive back to his safehouse was a daze, not really processing anything until he was curled up on the couch with a blanket and hot chocolate.

_ We're building it up _

_ To break it back down _

He just sat there, sipping from his cup, ignoring the tears sliding down his face, telling himself, fool me once… 

_ We're building it up _

_ To burn it down _

But he didn’t let his rage burnout, oh no.

_ We can't wait _

_ To burn it to the ground _

Even in tears, he was saving it.

_ When you fall, I'll take my turn _

_ And fan the flames _

_ As your blazes burn _

Because Grayson would now bear the brunt of it.

_ We can't wait _

_ To burn it to the ground _

And he would fucking  _ burn. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't decided how Jay is getting his revenge, or who I'm pairing him with next. I am however, open to suggestions. Anyways, Please reeview, I love to know what you guys think, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
